Rude Awakenings: A Gundam Wing Fiction
by MissXScareXAll
Summary: Each of the pilots go through something hard to deal with in their lives. Each chapter focuses on a different pilot. RR, I'll be greatful.
1. Each Day A Part Of Me Disappears

A/N: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing  
  
A "*" represents thoughts.  
  
Rude Awakenings: Chapter One - Each Day A Part Of Me Disappears  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Heero? Hee-roooo...? Wake up, dammit!" laughed a short, brown haired boy.  
With a grunt, Heero sat up and shook his head, as if waking himself up. He looked over to the boy and smiled a little.   
"So...do you have today's schedule?" he asked, yawning.  
"Yessir!" shouted the little boy with glee. "Today, you'll be doing the attic, and I'll be doing the basement! Daddy wants it done by noon, so we should start now!"  
"What time is it, Kauji?"  
"It's four!"  
"Four?" Heero asked, yawning. "Only four?"  
"Yeah, the time changed back an hour, so it feels like it's five."  
"Sure does...thank you for waking me," Heero said, and affectionately ruffled Kauji's brown hair.  
  
*Better get it done...dad gets home at noon...*  
  
Heero walked down the hall and over to the attic. He pulled down the latter and climbed up the creeky stairs and up into the dusty, dark room. He pulled a chain and the small yellow light lit up the room.   
  
*Where should I start...?*  
  
He walked over, and started gathering things to put in different boxes. He labeled each one carefully once he was done filling them with certain things. He coughed loudly occasionally, because there was so much dust in the musky room.  
  
*How long has it been since I've been up here?*  
  
He then recalled the time three months ago, when he had first moved in with this family. That was when he first cleaned this attic. He sighed.   
  
*How could it be this dirty all ready?*  
  
Once he was done re-arranging the boxes and stacking them orderly, he began dusting and sweeping. Once he was done with this, he wiped sweat off of his exhausted forehead and went down the creeky stairs and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Heero," chimed his foster mother, Shannon.  
"Hi..." he said, and collapsed into a chair.  
"Busy working?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Where's Kauji?"  
"He said he had to do the basement..."  
"Oh, that's right...your father needed it done."  
"Yeah..."  
"Heero?" his mother asked with a hint of concern, "are you okay?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Jesus, there's nothing wrong!" he shouted, and turned away from her.  
"Don't speak to your mother like that!" shouted a tall man with short black hair.  
"S...sorry, sir...I d..didn't realize you were...were home already..." Heero managed to stammer out.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't..." he said, setting his breifcase down and sitting at the table.  
"How was your night?" asked Shannon, handing her husband, Kiri, some coffee.  
"It was okay..." he started, sipping his coffee, then turned to Heero. "Is the attic done?"  
"Yes, sir..."  
"Where's Kauji?"  
"St...still cleaning, I guess."  
"What?" he shouted, coming to a stand, "I told him to have it done by noon!! NOON!"  
"But Kiri, it's only nine..." his wife started, before seeing the anger swell up in his face.  
  
Kiri stormed down the stairs, with Heero at his heals, and Shannon following close behind.  
  
"Kauji, I told you to have it done by the time I got home!!"  
"But...but daddy, I'm almost finished!" he cried back, hiding behind a box.  
"Just leave him alone," Heero said calmly, but aggressively.  
"Stay out of this..." his father said, not even turning, "it's none of your business..."  
"But it is..." Heero replied.  
"Fine, Heero, let's see how YOU did..." he said, and stomped up the stairs and went up to the attic, where again, Heero was at his heals.  
"You call this CLEAN, Yuy?!" his father yelled, turning to him.  
"Ye...yes sir...I call this clean. At least it's clean compared to--" Heero started, when he was cut off by a white hot blow in the cheek. Heero stumbled backwards and fell out of the attic, and onto the floor. His father walked into the livingroom angrily as he layed there, shaking.  
"Heero..." Kauji asked, his eyes shining with tears, "are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Kauji..."  
"Heero, come here..." his mother said, walking over to her room. "I've got some more cover-up for you..."  
"I don't need it..." he started, pulling a coat on. "I'll never need it again..."  
"But Heero..."  
"I'm through with covering everything that happens to me, and I'm not going to do it ever again..." he said, and with that walked out the back door.  
  
*I'll never need anything again but myself...*  
  
His mind then wandered to what had happened two summers ago. He shook his head as if trying to clear those thoughts from his mind.  
  
*Let's just concentrate on where I'm going...*  
  
He walked into a small cafe, and out of the cold winter weather.   
  
*Where AM I going?* he thought solemnly as he ordered his cup of coffee. 


	2. I Was Sinking Fast In All That Might Hav...

A/N: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing.   
  
A "*" Indicates thoughts  
  
Rude Awakenings: Chapter Two - I Was Sinking Fast In All That Might Have Been  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Damn...what about the plane crash?" Duo asked to Reigen, the girl sitting next to him.  
"It went down earlier this morning. No survivors..." she replied, staring at the television without blinking.  
"Wow...which flight was that?"  
"It was flight 144 from Los Angelas to New York..."  
"Oh no..." Duo said, dropping his spoon into his bowl, half-full with cereal.  
"Duo...it's okay..." Reigen said as she scooted closer to Duo and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Maybe...maybe they just haven't looked good enough yet...maybe someone will come up pretty soon..."  
Duo couldn't talk. He could just cry.   
  
*I don't want your help, Reigen...I just need to find my friends...*  
  
Duo broke away from her embrace and walked outside, into the crisp, cold evening wind. It was the middle of January, and his godparents were coming to visit him this month, when he heard about the plane crash that took place.  
  
*It can't be real...it just CAN'T be...*  
  
"Duo!" cried a man about forty feet away from him, standing just outside of a shop, sweeping the front ground off.  
"He-hey, Rama!" Duo shouted back in laughter, running across the road to meet up with his friend.  
"How ya doing?"  
"Uhh...well, Naomi and Graik won't be here after all..."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Their flight was found early this morning...it...it crashed..." Duo said, an uneasy voice as he choked back tears.  
  
*Don't cry...you can't cry...*  
  
"I'm so sorry, Duo..." Rama said, embracing his friend. Rama knew that though he was only seventeen, he had already went through so many horrible things in his life.   
"It's fine...but if you're looking to help me, you can get me a cup of your hot chocolate?"  
"Anytime, hon," Rama said and took his friend into the cafe. "Do you want marshmellows in it?"  
"No, plain is fine..." Duo said, and scammed the room. There were so many happy people in there, laughing with their friends or family. Duo felt like this a lot. Alone.   
  
*You're supposed to be alone...you're expected to be alone, because nobody wants you! You're a stupid, worthless...*  
  
"Are you sure you don't want marshmellows?" Rama asked with a warm smile, interrupting Duo's thoughts.  
"Yeah, I'm sure..."  
"Alright...call me if you need anything..."  
"Yeah...I will..."  
Duo began sipping on his hot chocolate when a familiar hand rested on his shoulder.  
"Got a minute?" Reigen said, with a grin.  
"Yeah...why'd you follow me?"  
"Because, you can't be alone right now...I don't trust you alone..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because...Duo, last time you said you needed some time for yourself, I got a call the next morning from the police, saying you were arrested for trying to break someone out of jail!"  
"It wasn't just 'someone'...it was my friend. And that happened two summers ago, so lay off!" Duo snapped at her.  
"I'm sorry, Duo, but I care about you...I've left you alone too many times to repeat the same mistake...the last time I left you alone, you were caught trying to kill yourself..."  
"I was just slicing my wrists, and it helps to numb all other pain, so leave me alone...Reigen, if I wanted your help, I'd say...you can't expect to sit down with me and make me all better..."  
"Duo, I know...I just...the last time I let you have some space, you ended up in the hospital because you had been raped..."  
"Did you not hear me, Reigen!? I said LAY OFF!!" Duo shouted, and walked out of the cafe.   
  
*Look what you did, dumbass...you made your only friend abandon you. Not like she really cared...*  
  
"Hey, Duo...what're you up to?" asked a girl named Ariga, who had lived next door to him since he moved to New York.  
"Not much...just thinking..."  
"Yeah...I'm sorry about you're godparents...I heard about the crash..."  
"Yeah, well, what can ya do, ya know?"  
"Duo...just to let you know, I'm here for you, if you need. My dad is doing a memorial tonight at the church for the crash...wanna come?"  
"Naw...I just wanna be alone."  
"You're never alone, Duo...God is always there for you."  
"Well tell that nosy bastard to mind his own business!"  
"Duo!!" she said with a frown as Duo turned and started walking down a dark alley.  
  
*Stupid girl...why does she wanna talk to YOU? You're just trash. That's all you will be...*  
  
He slipped down to a seating position against a stone wall at the end of the alley. He remembered what had happened here two summers ago, on that stormy summer night.   
  
*Yeah, go on, torture yourself with that memory...doesn't it feel good to hurt, Duo?*  
  
"No..." he whispered to himself. "It feels horrible..."  
  
*No it doesn't...remember back when you and the blade were friends? Didn't you feel better then? More secure...?*  
  
"No...don't talk to me...stop it!" he shouted in defense of himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of cloth. Inside the cloth was a small razor. He pulled the razor out of the cloth and grinned at it.  
  
*Go on, Duo...remind yourself of how it feels...*  
  
Duo rolled up a sleeve of his jacket, and made a thin cut across his wrist. He smiled in whole satisfaction as the blood came out, staining the white snow. He sat there in awe, watching it bleed. He then placed the razor back in the cloth and put it deep into his pocket.  
  
*Is that all you have?*  
  
"Yes...It hurts too much to continue..."  
  
*Are you SURE?*  
  
"No..." he said, again pulling out the blade, and making three more thin slices. He smiled widely as the blood flowed out. This was why he wasn't to be left alone, but also why he wanted to be alone. He sat there, until being interrupted.  
  
"Duo..." a man said. He looked about fourty-five, he had dark hair and rough skin. He looked really tough.  
"What do you want, Joe?"  
"I want you, Duo...Again."  
Duo sat there for a moment. He remembered all to well the thing that happened two summers ago. He shook his head, trying to erase the memory.  
  
*You'll always remember, idiot...stop trying not to...*  
  
"You're an idiot if you try to defend yourself..." Joe replied, slinking down to Duo's height from sitting down.   
"I'm not an idiot..." he replied, not looking up.  
  
*Yes you are, Duo...you're a total and complete idiot...*  
  
"Ahhh...Duo cut himself once more, did he?" asked Joe with a pleased smile.  
"Yes...I did...but please, don't--" Duo was cut off when Joe firmly grabbed his bleeding arm and forced his fingers into the gashes.   
"Stop it!!" cried Duo in pain, before falling unconscious and being carried away by the large man.  
  
*Duo...remember. Remember what happened last time...* 


	3. The Louder That We Scream The More Invis...

A/N: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing  
  
A "*" indicates thought  
  
Rude Awakenings: Chapter Three - The Louder That We Scream The More Invisible We Seem  
  
****************************************************  
  
Trowa woke up early on a cold January morning. He rolled over and peered out his window.  
  
*Complete whiteness...it's always snowy in January, why do I seem so surprised?*  
  
He got up and walked over to his closet, pulling on a grey-green turtleneck. He hopped into a pair of black pants and walked down the stairs. Sitting down, he was joined by a young girl.  
  
"Good morning, Tro!" she smiled, missing one of her front teeth.  
"Hey, how are you, Greta?" he asked, taking her into his arms.  
"I'm great! I finally lost that tooth that was buggin me!"  
"So I noticed," he laughed warm-heartedly.  
"Do you lose your teeth, Tro?"  
"I did, but that was when I was a lot younger, babe."  
"Yeah? Did your mommy help you get them out?"  
"No..." he replied, lowering his tone.  
  
*Your mom was trash, and she thought of you as trash. You never needed her...*  
  
"It's okay, Tro! I will help you lose your teeth if you want!"  
"No, it's okay Greta. I lost all I needed to lose..."  
  
*Yeah, like your mind, you piece of trash!*  
  
"Tro-tro? Why are you looking sadened?"  
"No reason," he said, forcing a smile. "You don't have to worry about me, sweetie."  
"Okay Tro-tro!" she said, and bounced into the kitchen.  
  
*Ahh, get rid of her. And while you're at it, get rid of yourself!*  
  
He walked over to a coat hanger, and put on a jacket. "Greta?"  
"What, Tro-tro?"  
"I'm going for a walk. Don't go anywhere, okay? If you need me, you can call me, okay? You know my cell-phone number, alright?"  
"Okay, Tro!"  
"Kay..."  
  
He walked out the door, and started down the street. Crossing the road a bit away from his house, he ran into a familiar face that he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"Hey, Trowa! How have you been?" asked a man, looking about in his mid-twenties.  
"Hey, I've been...good, yeah, I've been good...and you?"  
"I've been great!" he said, bearing a perfectly white smile. Trowa looked him up and down, then shook his head.   
  
*You need to get a life, man, big time...*  
  
"So," the man asked, a little later when they were seated in a cafe, "How's Greta?"  
"She's good..." Trowa replied, sipping his cider.  
"Still insisting on calling you "Tro-tro"?"  
"Yeah...it's a habit she can't break I guess," Trowa said laughing.  
"It's cute...you know, you really need some help...raising a little girl on your own and all..."  
  
*Oh, and like I'd choose YOU to help me?*  
  
"What do you mean, John?"  
"I mean," he smiled, scooting closer to Trowa, "I mean, if you want, I could help you look after her..."  
"No, I'm fine...I'm perfectly capable of raising her. I've done it for four and a half years now..."  
"But you're only seventeen," he protested, scooting closer, so that he was right at Trowa's hip.  
"That's the point, John," Trowa started, moving away from him, "I'm only seventeen..."  
"I don't mind. Always was interested in younger guys..."  
"I think this conversation is over..." Trowa said and walked out of the cafe, with John right behind him.  
"Trowa, I'm sorry, I came on too strong!"  
"No, John, you came on PERIOD!"  
"But Trowa!" he whined, stopping the quick pace he was walking.  
"But nothing, John...I'm sick of you doing this to me!"  
"Trowa, I don't do anything to you..."  
Trowa stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around.  
"You don't do anything? YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING?! You have NO idea what you do to me! You make me wanna fucking puke!!!!!"  
"Trowa, what's gotten into you? We used to be such good friend!"  
"No, we were never friends. You liked me. Which is disgusting enough, let alone those nights where you...!" he stopped his sentance.  
"Go ahead, Trowa...yell...yell about what I do to you. Not like you don't fucking deserve it!"  
Trowa stood there.  
  
*Now you've done it. You've fucking done it now, Trowa...*  
  
Trowa walked back home at a quick pace, the cold wrapping around him. He walked into the house and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Something wrong, Tro-tro?" asked a frightened Greta.  
"No, hon, nothing wrong...just...cold. It's cold. That's it..."  
"Pwomise?"  
"Yeah," he said, sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
*Yes, lie to her, the only person you know that shows a little true interest in you. She must be insane. How can she like YOU?*  
  
"Greta, come on, it's time for your nap..."  
"Why, Tro-tro? You don't have to take a nappy..."  
"I know, but that's because I'm older. If you don't take your nap, you'll be tired early this evening, then you'll go to bed, then you'll be up all night."  
"I know..." she said, adverting her brown eyes to the ground.  
"Come on," he said, picking her up, "let's get you to bed."  
  
Once he was done tucking her in, he walked downstairs and sat on the couch, flipping through numerous after-Christmas sale commercials.  
  
*You're not going to find anything that you like. You're too picky...*  
  
Trowa shook his head. He began staring at a pricy necklace on the Home Shopping Network when his mind began to wander. He remembered what happened two summers ago.  
  
*Go on...think about it. It was wonderful, wasn't it?*  
  
"No...it wasn't. Now leave me alone..." he said to himself, blinking his eyes hard.  
  
*But Tro-tro...remember. Remember the look in her eyes? The pleading look? The one that made you--*  
  
"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he shouted, putting a pillow over his head.  
  
*Fiesty, are we?*  
  
"Tro-tro?" asked Greta.  
"Hey...why aren't you sleeping?"  
"You shouted and it woked me up..."  
"Sorry, hon, go back to bed, okay?"  
"But Tro-tro...who were you yelling at?"  
"Nobody...Really, nobody."  
"Are you sure? Was it your imaginary friend?"  
"Yeah, you can call it that...now go to bed, okay honey?"  
"Yeah..." she smiled, and walked back down the hall.  
  
*See? Not even she believes anything you say. You're worthless.*  
  
"No," he began in a whisper, "you are..."  
  
And with that, he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about the summer before the last. 


	4. It Fills Up To My Throat, Fills Up 'Til ...

A/N: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing.   
  
A "*" Indicates thoughts  
  
Rude Awakenings: Chapter Four - ...It Fills Up To My Throat, It Fills Up 'Til My Heart Is Breaking  
  
******************************************************  
  
Quatre shook his head and let his mind go back to the intentional train of thought. He had been thinking about how to re-arrange the guest room of his large house when his mind wandered to what had happened there two summers ago.  
  
*Don't remember. You can't remember...but you can't forget. You must forget!*  
  
His thoughts again wandered to the night of the summer before the last when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Quatre asked, glad his thoughts were interrupted.  
"Master Quatre, glad you're back from your buisiness in Cambodia. When did you get in?"  
"Ah, yes, Rasheed, I've returned. Just arrived this afternoon."  
"Good to hear! Just checking up on you."  
"I'm fine, really. I even gave the others the night off--"  
"But Master Quatre!! Do you realize how dangerous that is!?"  
"It's alright, Rasheed. With you at the watch, I should be fine. Goodnight," Quatre said and hung up the phone.   
  
*Now...how shall I re-arrange this room?*  
  
A yawn escaped his slightly parted lips and he shook his head softly.  
  
*Worry about it tomorrow, Quat...*  
  
He walked down the hall and entered the master bedroom, where he climbed under thick covers and fell into a predictable troubled sleep.  
Since that night, two summers ago, he had never had pleasant dreams. The dreams he had, vivid and lucid, were all haunting. Those sad green eyes, looking into his as if asking why. Why, Quatre?? What did I do besides be a good friend?  
He remembered that night like it had just happened. It was raining, and his friend was needing shelter for that evening. Once he was settled in the guest room, Quatre went into his own. Then it happened. The cry. The loud, haunting cry of his friend.   
  
"STOP IT!" Quatre cried out in his sleep, yet nobody heard him. If he had let the others stay for the night, chances are high that he would have been waken up. Quatre rolled over in his colorless dream. How could he have done it? Why did he do it?  
"NO!" He threw himself out of his bed and onto the velvet-like carpet. He layed there, sweat dripping lightly down his pale flesh.   
  
"Master Quatre!" cried Rasheed, aggressively shaking the sleeping shoulders.  
"What??" he asked, in a dazed confusion.  
"Were you dreaming about it again, Master? What had happened two years ago? I bet you were. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't stop it. Now come on, get up, let's get you some tea."  
  
*Why did I do it? Why?? He was such a good friend...*  
  
"Here now, have some tea, and calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. You couldn't stop what happened. At least you had the decency to wait at the hospital those three days..."  
"I know, Rasheed, but I still feel really bad about what happened to him..."  
"What was his name again...?"  
"Heero," Quatre muttered, a crystal tear dripping down his cheek.  
"Right. Heero. Well, it's not your fault about what happened, so stop torturing yourself with it!"  
"You don't understand...I saw his face. The look in his eyes. You've never killed one of your best friends, Rasheed! You wouldn't understand!"  
  
And with that, Quatre ran down the hall and locked himself in a bathroom, curling up in the bathtub.   
  
*Why did you do it, Quatre? You guys were such good friends...you hadn't seen him in so long...*  
  
Quatre then fell into a deep, dreamless slumber, and was found there the next morning, when Rasheed had successfully got the door off of the hinges.  
  
"Let's get you back to your room," he said calmly to a sleepy Quatre, and layed him on his bed without waking him. "I wish you would stop thinking about that...it really wasn't your fault..."  
  
Quatre lightly rolled over onto his right side, shivering lightly. Rasheed put thick blankets over him and waited until the shivering emaciated.   
  
"I hope you feel better when you wake," he whispered, and walked out of the room, shaking his head in disbelief that Quatre had still been blaming himself for that stormy evening. 


	5. Paved With Broken Dreams

A/N: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing.  
  
A "*" represents thought  
  
Rude Awakenings: Chapter Five - Paved With Broken Dreams  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A yawn escaped Wufei's lips, that were previously covered in drool.   
  
*Oh great...it's the morning I fear most...I'm meeting her today...*   
  
Wufei got up, and got dressed in nice black slacks and a button-up white shirt. As he put his feet into shiny black slip-ons, a woman dressed as a maid walked into his room.  
  
"Mr. Wufei, your father wishes to see you before breakfast in the library," she said, with a bow.  
"Thank you, Milicent," he said, and walked down the long curving stairs and into the library, where his father sat at a mahogany desk.  
"You wished to see me, father?" he asked, walking across the room to where his father was seated.  
"Yes, Wufei...I just wanted to prep you for this. I know you've been arranged to marry before, and that ended up in heartbreak, but you must try again. This girl should be better, and her family has prepared a better dowery."  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Don't you understand, father, that I wish not to get married?"  
"Wufei, you must get married soon!" his father shouted aggressively, then lowered his tone. "I can see in your eyes you long for a companion..."  
"No, father, you're twisting my emotions. The longing you see in my eyes, that's longing for my eighteenth birthday to come so I can perhaps LEAVE this place!" he shouted, and stormed into the kitchen.  
"Wufei..." his father said, following him.   
"I don't care what you have to say, you can't make me do anything once my birthday comes!"  
"But Wufei...just this once, please...try to be a good husband. Just try this ONCE more, okay?"  
Wufei rolled his eyes. He pondered what would happen if he said no, and pondered even more what would happen if he said yes. He shook his head.  
"Father, one more time, I swear. If this doesn't work, count on me never doing anything you tell me to ever again."  
"Thank you," his father said, taking his seat at the end of the table. His eyes were twinkling.  
  
*Such a suck-up, I swear...if this goes wrong, I'm never coming back, and that's final! And he better not expect me to live in the guest room if it doesn't work.*  
  
"Hello, Wufei," smiled a sweet looking young girl. She bowed her head and looked up into his serious brown eyes.  
"Hi," he said, with lack of effort to make it sound comforting.  
"Would you like to give me a tour of your house?" she smiled, trying to force him into giving in to her sweet trap.  
"I guess I could show you around where we'd be staying," he said, shaking his head.   
  
*God...I hate when I have to do things I don't like to.*  
  
"And this is the bathroom...that's all you really need to know, Myran," he said, taking a seat on the large bed they would soon share.  
"That's good. Want to show me your horse? I love animals!" she giggled, pulling his arms to a stand.  
  
*God save her. She's too sweet for her own good.*  
  
"This is my horse, Striker," Wufei said, placing a hand on the horse's neck.  
"He's beautiful!" she exclaimed, and smiled brightly.  
"Would you," Wufei started, not liking what he was about to say, "would you like to go for a ride?"  
"Sure!" she smiled and came to a stand. "Which horse can I take?"  
"Which one would you like to take?"  
"Ummm..." she started, looking around the stable. "How about Pepper? I really liked him."  
"Alright."  
  
*Geez...why'd ya have to ruin things by letting her come on your daily ride?*  
  
Once they were out there, riding around the large grassy field, she started making trouble.  
  
"Have you ever ridden outside of your property?" she asked, with an interested tone.  
"No."  
"Want to?"  
"No."  
"Come on, I'm feeling adventurous! Just down by the creek, okay? I promise!" She began pouting at him.  
  
*For now, Wufei, just pretend that you're easily shaken by the pout, alright?*  
  
"Fine, don't pout, let's go..." he said, and led his horse to where the creek was. They began riding along there when a movement caught Wufei's attention.  
"Did you see that?" she asked, looking around in the brush.  
"Yes, I'm not blind, I saw it," he said, also looking around.  
"It looked like an animal!"  
"Yeah, wow, an animal. Hmmm, what would an animal be doing here?" he asked with a sarcastic tone, shaking his head.  
  
*Wufei, don't be sarcastic. Maybe...maybe it was hurt?*  
  
Wufei got off of his horse and handed the rope to Myran. He walked over to the brush and discovered a small boy.   
  
"No, it's not really an animal," he called back to Myran.  
"What is it?" she called back, her voice full of fear.   
  
Wufei scooped the little boy into his arms and stood up.  
  
"It's a kid," he said, walking over to his horse.  
"A kid?? Here? Why?"   
"How the hell am I supposed to know? He's sleeping now, so let's take him home..."  
"Aww," she smiled, "it's our first child!"  
"It's not OURS, and we're not having any kids!" he snapped back at her.  
  
*Dumb girl...she really thinks I'm going to marry her...*  
  
Once they arrived back to Wufei's home, they went inside and located his father.  
  
"Father," Wufei started.  
"Not now, son, I'm busy."  
"But dad, we found something on our ride."  
"Oh, what is it already?"  
"It's a boy...he must be about two."  
"You found a child? On our property?"  
"No, he was down by the creek..."  
"Why'd you leave the grounds?" his father asked, anger starting to fill him up.  
"I heard a cry, and followed it."  
  
Wufei walked into his room later that afternoon, once his father approved of the boy and gave him a bath. Wufei sat, the child in his arms, wrapped up in a light yellow wool blanket.  
  
"You handle him so carefully," Myran noted of his actions.  
"Well, he's a kid. And he's small..." he replied in a low tone, not wanting to wake the boy.  
"Did you find out what his name is?"  
"He doesn't have one."  
"Let's name him, can we name him? I wanna name him!"  
"No, Myran, we're not naming him. And we're not keeping him for our own."  
"But why not, Wufei?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"I don't know why."  
"So, if you don't want him, then why are you holding him so lovingly?"  
"Because," he replied, his eyes full of care.  
  
*Because you know how he feels, Wufei. Left alone. Left all by yourself. Hurt, and starving. Nobody around to care for you...*  
  
"Well, let's put him in the bassinet, Wufei, and let's get to bed."  
"Alright," he said, taking him into the maid's room, and setting him down in a heavily padded crib.  
  
Wufei removed his shirt and shoes, and climbed under the sheets next to Myran. He didn't want to be close to her, however.  
  
"Wufei, are you asleep?"  
"No."  
"Good," she said and giggled, turning to face him.  
"Why?"  
"Because," she said, kissing his cheek, "I have plans."  
"I'm sorry, I don't follow."  
"I'm sure you do."  
"I don't."  
"Well then, I'll illustrate!" she laughed, leaning over him and kissing him hard on the lips.  
"Stop it!" he yelled and pushed her away.  
"Wufei...naughty naughty boy...you should know better!" she laughed, and straddled him.  
"Get off of me, you nut case!"  
"No."  
"If you don't get off of me," he started when he was smacked across the face and handcuffed to the bed.  
"I don't like you, much, you know."  
"Good," he said with a glare, "Because I despise you!"  
"Good." She smiled at him. "You know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I noticed you're a bit sexist, you know..." she started, "against women."  
"So what if I am?"  
"I'm going to change that."  
  
*How can you possibly change anything in me but my appetite?*  
  
She grinned at him.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"Because I know you're inferior. You're weak."  
"No I'm not."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"How much?"  
"All you have. I can hurt you badly if I wanted to."  
"No you can't."  
"Don't you dare defy me!" she shouted, and punched him hard in the left cheek. He felt shocks of pain go through his body.  
"Ow!" he cried out, and turned his head.  
  
She had done her best to make sure he knew what pain was that night. She had done her best to show that she could in fact hurt him.  
  
*Stupid, stupid girl...*  
  
Wufei grinned, for he had waken before her that morning. He walked over to the other side of the bed, where she was sleeping soundly, and pulled a baseball bat from the corner of his closet.  
  
*Stupid, stupid girl...*  
  
He hit her over the head at least a dozen times, until her body refused to take in another breath.  
  
*Good and dead, that's how I like my women!*  
  
He sat at the edge of his bed, pondering what he could do to get out of this, when he decided to run away. His mind then recalled a time, two summers ago, when something horrible happened. Something really, really horrible.  
  
*Stop it, Wufei, you must be strong. Don't remember something stupid like that. It wasn't your fault.*  
  
"But it was..." he said, solemnly to himself as he mounted his horse and took off towards the city.  
  
*No, it wasn't. Now where are you going?*  
  
"Nowhere...anywhere...I have to get away from this place. I always dreamed about leaving...now I can actually do that. That's one thing I can actually do! One dream that can actually come true!" 


End file.
